Piece of Cake
by SchokoShrimp
Summary: It is Akihiko's birthday and the others force to celebrate it, even though he doesn't want to. Shinji seems to be the only one who has listened to his begging. But when Aki finds him sleeping on the sofa, he isn't so sure anymore. Shinji/Aki. Yaoi.


**Author's note: **

Hi there!  
This is actually the first time I've written Yaoi, so I'm pretty nervous. I hope it's not too bad…

The PoV changes from Aki's to Shinji's and then back again, I hope that's clear.  
Have fun reading this and please review!

**Piece of Cake**

How often had I told them? I really hadn't counted, but it must have been about a thousand times. I had repeated again and again, that, no, I didn't want any presents. And that – _No, no, you're really kind, but no. _– I didn't want a party. Why would they want to celebrate my birthday that urgently? I couldn't understand it; there were so many important things now. Like getting stronger to defeat the shadows and be finally able to get rid of the dark hour. These were the things that counted for us now.

So why on earth did they force me into celebrating my birthday?!

* * *

Two small hands with manicured nails pressed me into the sofa in a pushy kind of way.  
"Sit down, Senpai!", Yukari squealed.  
Sighing, I let myself fall into the soft fabric. This was so unfair.  
Everything was smelling like smoke because of the countless candles that some idiot had arranged in the whole living room and I just wanted to get out of there.  
But I had to stay polite and behave somehow, I was their Senpai after all.  
"Thank you, but –" I didn't come to finish my sentence, because suddenly something was pushed onto my head.  
"Happy Birthday, Senpai!", grinned Junpei, who I hadn't even seen approaching.  
"What?" I tried to stay calm.  
Junpei laughed. "Looks great on you."

_Ok… this was too much. _

For a moment I forgot that I had to play grateful and tore the thing on my head down, crushing it in my hand. From the corner of my eye I saw that it had to have once been a party hat.

_Oh god, please let this end._

"H-hey—", Junpei stuttered, seeming slightly offended.  
But I ignored him, because I noticed now that everyone had gathered before the sofa I was sitting on, all of them with a little wrapped packaged in their hands.

_This could only become worse._

I looked at them with a skeptical glance as they all shouted – _Oh god, at least they didn't sing. –_ "Happy Birthday!"  
Even though this situation was just horrible and I just wanted to escape, the way they looked at me was almost amusing. Mitsuru was visibly embarrassed and Aigis looked indifferent like always, whereas the rest had a big smile plastered across their faces.

Just where was Shinji? Of course that was a stupid question, he would never do something like _this._ At least he had listened to my pleading not to have a party.

I didn't get a chance to think about this any further, as I was pulled back up. Extended arms awaited me and I was pulled into a hug that smelled awfully like some cheap flower perfume.

_Stay polite, stay polite. Act mature._

Yukari released me and I tried my best to work up a smile as she pushed her present into my hands. I wanted to protest about not wanting presents, but I wasn't really given any chance.  
So I quickly unwrapped the little package to find that its content was a small keyring that looked like a boxing glove.  
I somewhat felt remorse that this situation was more unnerving for me than I was happy about it. They'd all put so much effort into it.

I thanked Yukari as I noticed that the others had queued behind her.

Not being able to keep myself from sighing loudly, I endured that everyone wanted to hug the birthday boy, opened all the presents and thanked everyone politely.  
When it was finally over and I thought I was free to go, I suddenly heard a voice call from the kitchen.  
"You don't have any fucking matches here. How the hell should I light the candles?"

I turned around, confused. How had Shinji managed to sneak into the room without me noticing?  
My jaw dropped as the others in front of me stepped aside.

Shinji was rummaging through the drawers, obviously searching for matches. But what surprised me most was the enormous cake that sat on the counter next to him.  
"Shinji!", I called half surprised, half angry. I really didn't know why I was mad myself. I had just _not _expected him to take part in this kind of "surprise party".

"… Hey.", he responded, finally puling an old box of matches out of one of the drawers.  
He lit all the eighteen candles as I stared at him.  
"What exactly are you….?", I stuttered, I was so astonished that he had actually showed up and also participated in this… this…

"I'm lighting the candles on your fucking birthday cake, Aki.", he grumbled and added, more to himself: "Which idiot bought it anyways?"  
For once, I had to agree with him. Who had had the _great _idea to buy a huge cake in addition?!  
When Shinji finished lighting the candles, he shuffled to the door and muttered: "Can I go now?"  
"Don't you want some cake, Senpai?", Fuuka called after him.  
"I hate sweet things.", I heard Shinji's voice from the hall and I couldn't keep myself from grinning, since I knew it was a lie.

* * *

By hindsight, I can't understand how I managed to survive that day. After Shinji left, I had been forced to try the cake. The taste surprised me. After closer inspection I realized that the whole cake – the dough, stuffing and the topping – consisted of apples, which were actually my favorite fruit.

But that was about the only positive aspect of that day. I had been practically stuffed with cake, so that, in the end, I thought that I would never be able to eat apples again.

Junpei had bought some streamers and was turning the dorm into a colorful mess while Mitsuru occasionally shouted something in-between.

All my attempts to leave the party were quick to be averted and I had nothing else to do but to plan my revenge on Shinji who had left me alone with these idiots.  
When it became dark outside, everyone slowly returned to their rooms, looking totally exhausted. I, too, dragged myself to my bed, just to get some sleep after this horrible day.  
I just took off my vest and shoes and the moment I hit the sheets fell asleep.

Yet again I awoke only a few hours later.

I groaned when I looked at my alarm-clock and realized that the dark hour was still to come. When I heard my stomach rumble I groaned again and cursed myself for only eating cake and no real meal the whole day. Now I would have to go down to the kitchen to fetch something.  
Sighing, I got out of bed and scuffled downstairs. When I reached the end of the stairs my nose suddenly caught the scent of something that smelled astonishingly good.  
I hurried down the last steps and tried not to dash into the kitchen, since the growling of my stomach was only getting louder.

When I looked at the counter I saw countless plates with food on them. Usually, I would never eat just something that I found somewhere, no matter how good it might look. I stared at the plates, wondering what to do. Just when it was absolutely quiet, I heard someone's even breathing. Searching the room with my eyes, I noticed Shinji, who was obviously sleeping on the sofa. That idiot, why hadn't he gone to his bed but fell asleep on the couch instead? I smiled.

That was just like him.

* * *

Even for me, it had been hard like hell not to laugh when I heard Aki's hurried footsteps as he headed for the kitchen; he must have been _really_ desperate. It was so easy to outsmart him.  
I kept my eyes shut and continued to breath evenly as I realized that he had probably noticed me. Fortunately, he didn't come over to check if I was really asleep, instead, after some time, I heard plates scraping and a chair being pulled back.  
This was simply not possible. I had always wondered how Aki managed to have high grades in school, even though he was so dumb, but this was really…  
I listened to the sound of him gorging the food it had taken hours to prepare. I would have cursed him loudly, hadn't I needed to keep my mouth shut.  
_Fuck you, Aki._

After a while the munching sounds stopped and I just prepared myself to start an assault on him when I heard his footsteps patting toward me. Again pretending to sleep, I noticed that he stopped next to me and placed something on the table.  
Even though I wondered what the hell he was about to do, I tried not to show any reaction. There was some noise that sounded like a hard object being pushed onto another. Then there was some slobbery sound and I tried to figure out what the fuck Aki was doing, but couldn't.  
A heavily sweet smell installed itself under my nose. I was almost about to blow my cover, when something very cold suddenly touched my lips.  
"Damn!", I shouted as I sat up with a start. After a moment of surprise, I heard Aki laugh his ass off right next to me. When I tried to open my mouth to shout a response, I realized that there was something sweet that tasted like apples, all around it. I managed to half eat, half wipe away what was smeared around my lips.  
When I shot a glance at the table I saw a piece of Aki's birthday cake sitting there, right in front of me, having turned against me, that treacherous thing.  
I must have stared at it angrily, because I heard how the laughter to my side started once again.  
"Shut up!"

Aki visibly tried to control himself "to not hurt my feelings" like he would say. Like hell he would.  
"I'm sorry.", he said after he had somehow managed to suppress his laughter.  
"Tch…" I grabbed for the plate and the fork and began to devour the cake.  
I only looked up when I suddenly heard a snorting noise from Aki. The grin on his face couldn't mean anything good.

"Don't you want me to feed you?", he smirked.

What the hell was it with him today? Since when did he continuously make fun of me? "Asshole!" I kicked at his shin, but missed.  
Quickly, I stuffed the last bit of the cake into my mouth.  
"You know, I saved that last peace of cake especially for you, because I know how much you love sweets. At least you could not raven it down like that.", he complained, trying to act offended.  
Shit, he really did?  
"Well, first, this is my cake.", I managed to get out while swallowing the last bits. "And second, I could say the same about you."  
He looked at me with a puzzled glance. "Huh?"  
Stupid, stupid Aki.  
"You were awake all the time?"  
"Like I said often enough, you're really dumb, Aki." I couldn't get the laughter out of my voice.  
I thought that he would make an angry comment about me being an asshole for teasing him all the time but he just stared at me, frowning.  
"Asshole." Oh right, how could it be different.  
"I told you not to give me a present, Shinji! And that also includes baking a cake and cooking a five-course meal, you idiot!", he scolded me.

Man, that took him a fucking long time to notice.  
I grinned at him, whereas he still frowned angrily, sulking like a little boy.  
"Well, happy birthday, I guess."  
"Fuck you." Wow, he rarely said that.

I just wanted to respond something, when suddenly, the light kicked out.

Great, how I loved it when I couldn't see a fucking thing.  
"Dark Hour.", Aki stated, that genius.  
I heard his clothes rustle, concluding that he must have stood up.

Great, this was just like before; I had to _guess _what he was doing until my eyes averted to the darkness. How I loved this.  
Feeling the sofa shift next to me I tried to find Aki's face with my eyes, but failed.  
I listened into the silence.  
"I'm sorry." Ha… what an idiot. I hadn't expected Aki to be too shy to say something like that when he had to look me in the face. But I guess I didn't want to spoil the situation, so I kept my mouth shut.  
"And thank you for your present, even though I didn't want one."  
Accurate like always. Well, at least, he didn't seem to be mad anymore.

Rustling again. Then I felt his breath on my face.  
Aki could sometimes really drive me nuts. He liked to kiss in a manner that I totally despised. It was always just teasing. Sweet and gentle and all. Shit.

This time, he pressed his lips to mine in such a hungry manner that I wondered, if I should have cooked more than five courses.  
Not that I minded, though.

Just when he pressed me down into the sofa, it was really too much. What had gotten into him all of a sudden?

This was the first time it was me who had to say stop, I remarked grimly in my mind.  
"What the hell, Aki? What do you…?"  
I slowly started to wonder if I had put something strange into his food accidentally.

My eyes had averted to the darkness so far that I could see the rough outlines of Aki's face.  
He half lay, half kneeled on top of me – which I somewhat disliked – and had his hands placed on both sides of my neck.  
"Sorry." He smiled at me in the darkness. I frowned. This was all kind of weird.  
"I guess that it being my birthday today might not be so bad. At least you wouldn't let me do something like that otherwise, without using all the swearwords you know."  
Tch… damn him. But he might actually be right about that, even though I of course wouldn't admit it in front of him.  
"In such a good mood, because of something like that?"  
"Well…"  
He leaned down again to kiss me, gripping my shoulders more tightly this time.

This was really getting out of hand. The lobby was the wrong place for what I expected this would lead to.

Then he suddenly let go, which astonished me like hell.  
"What is this shit?"  
I saw him looking away from me, gnawing at his bottom lip, obviously pondering something.

Looked like he fought with himself. Great timing you have there, Aki.

I knew that Aki was the lovey-dovey type, which usually annoyed the fuck out of me. But actually, I had wanted to let him have his way for once. Since it was his fucking birthday.  
I was prepared to have him cuddle up to me the whole night or shit like that.  
So why the hell was he acting like that now? Couldn't he for once be satisfied with what I offered him?  
Aki's gaze had found mine again.  
There was a short moment of silence.  
"Sleep with me."  
I guess my surprise must have shown bluntly on my face, since that fucking grin stole itself to Aki's lips again.  
"Wha– why?" I hated it when he made me stutter.  
This was just… reversed roles. I was usually the one to talk him into something, not the other way around. What was he intending on…?  
A spark of understanding hit my brain.  
Shit. No, this couldn't, he wouldn't want it… No…  
I stared at him in horror.  
It was his birthday after all… but fuck, this couldn't be…  
I didn't have much time to determine what to do, because he yanked me upwards.  
When I stood before him, I realized that – without my shoes on – I was almost not taller than him. Aki seemed to have noticed that, too and pulled the beanie from my head, so that the height difference diminished to almost nothing.  
"Tch…" _I _kissed him this time, biting his lip slightly. This should be answer enough for him.  
"Let's go.", he said, somewhat breathless.  
I laughed in my head. He was always so dumb but when it came to something like this, he understood immediately.

I followed him up the stairs; his white shirt was glowing like a lantern in the darkness.  
Slowing down I was about to open the door to my room, but Aki just charged ahead. Right, now I would have to bear being in his horrible room.  
"Come on." He whispered quietly not to wake the others. Minato didn't have to know of this, or worse, Iori.

Aki opened the door to his room, which I despised so much. This room was just… totally fitting for the "golden boy", the boxing champ, the boy every girl had a crush on. It was just abhorrent for me.  
But I followed Aki anyways, leaving my pride somewhere down the hall. Didn't matter now.

If Aki really wanted what I thought he wanted, he could get it in the end.

But for now, he couldn't

* * *

I closed the door behind us. Before me there was the cursed punching bag, an ugly glass table and a braggy TV. Behind it was the bed, framed by trophies.  
I guessed this was getting serious now.

Shooting a glance at Aki, I noticed how the green light from outside the window was making his skin look even paler, like ivory.  
"You look sick with this green color on your skin.", I remarked.  
He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Your hair looks like grey, old rags."  
"Fuck you."  
"Thanks, you too."  
All my good intentions for that day were gone, but this was it, everything was said.  
I turned around and grabbed the front of Aki's shirt, pulling him towards me. Strangely enough I noticed how ironic it was that he was wearing a white shirt all the time, and I a black pullover. I would have laughed, had my mouth not had another occupation.

Navigating toward the bed, I had to dodge all the furniture, having Aki's shirt in a firm grip throughout the whole ordeal.  
When we arrived, I stopped, wanting to push Aki down. But he suddenly grabbed my pullover, the same way as I had dug my nails into his shirt, and let himself fall backwards.  
I couldn't even spit out the "Shit! Stop fucking with me!" I had at the tip of my tongue, as we crashed onto the bed and he grabbed the back of my neck with one hand. I had never experienced him being so pushy.

The moment before his lips hit mine I looked into his eyes, only to see a serious and resolute glare, letting my concerns from before flare up again.  
Even so, I didn't give a shit about that now, as Aki tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Although his skin looked so icy, his lips were fucking warm. His fingertips, sadly, weren't, though. As his hand hustled under my pullover, it sent shivers down my spine.

Since the position we had landed in was a little awkward, my legs were half on the floor, half on the bed and Aki couldn't care less, I adjusted us as best as I could.

Aki's hand began to roam my stomach a bit too freely and I realized he was a fucking asshole. The way he had me trapped there, having to somehow support my weight; it kept me from doing anything. He was absolutely dominating me and that went against the grain for me.

My foreboding was only confirmed.

Damn you, Aki, and damn your fucking birthday.  
He began to push my pullover up now, but I didn't grant him the success of removing it.  
I grabbed his hands in a swift movement and pulled them away from me, then taking off my pullover myself.  
This was still _my_ job.  
Avoiding Aki's angry glare, I quickly began to undo the buttons of his shirt, so that he wouldn't get any bad ideas.

In the meantime, I grazed the skin at Aki's jaw with my teeth and listened to his shallow breath right in my ear.

Since I was done with his shirt, I lifted my head to appraise what I had just unwrapped.  
"Don't look at me as if I were your present!", Aki exclaimed with laughter in his voice the moment I had had that thought.  
_Damn that mind reader._

"Anyway, it's _my _birthday today, not yours."

Guess this was gonna seal my fate. But he was right; it _was _his birthday.

Maybe I could… Maybe…

I let myself be pushed back as Aki sat up and crashed our lips together again.

He then leaned forward and pressed his chest to mine, so that I was trapped between the frigid wall and his warm skin. It made me shudder violently and I decided I would forget about the questions in my head, letting myself be carried along.  
I don't know now how long we just stayed like this, his hands gliding over my skin and diving downwards, while the cold and heat were driving me crazy.

After some time, I unglued my lips from his and started to use my teeth on the skin at his neck again.

It was so quiet. I began to shiver, whether I did because of the cool night air or the sound of Aki's breathing, I didn't know.

I worked my way down his chest, being careful to leave some marks behind, which I knew that he would kill me for the next day.

When I reached Aki's belt, I made the discovery that it was about time to get rid of those fucking pants. I reached out to open the buckle, but surprisingly enough, I found him beating me to it. His hands must have somehow snuck down to the zipper of my jeans and opened it, while I had been too occupied with something else.

"You're too slow.", that asshole whispered into my ear.

I couldn't stand for that. Even though I remembered vaguely somewhere in my mind that I had wanted to give in to him, this was simply too much.  
"You sure?", I mocked him as I snapped his belt open and I forcefully hooked my fingers behind the hem of his pants. I tried to strip them off of him, while he was doing the same with mine, so that we ended up fighting.  
For once, I was happy that we were currently in Aki's and not in my room, since his bed creaked a thousand times less loud.  
This was gradually developing to a heated fight, just until I decided to simply screw it.  
"Dammit!", I spat as I released my grip on Aki's pants and afterwards helped him get rid of my own. Removing his was following shortly after.  
That jerk had won the second time today.  
I immediately turned serious again, as I watched Aki's ghost-like outlines before me in the green darkness. He was almost blending with the wall he leaned his back onto; his skin was so white. I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest; was this view an invitation, or what did Aki purpose?  
My good intentions from before popped up in my mind again. I believed that the look in Aki's eyes told me the answer to my questions. But I was going to put off my decision now and prolong the time before it.

"Shinji…?" Aki's voice was actually wavering slightly, which gave my heart yet another jerk. That asshole could really evoke those reactions… dammit.  
But this was it; lust had gotten the best of me.  
I plunged forward into the warmth of Aki's chest and took him down with me. Having him wrapped into an embrace, I lay on top of him with my full weight. I pressed my mouth to his, somehow failing to hit the right place. It didn't matter. Aki's arms were steady like iron bars around my neck and shoulder blades.  
Exploiting the situation I snuck my arm out from under his back, sliding my hand down, over his skin. I was going to be nice for once. Just once.  
I felt how Aki stopped breathing for an instant, as I touched him. Like I expected, the moment he had regained his composure, I felt him remove his arm from my back to follow my actions.

I was quick to inhibit that. Really… why was he playing dominant right now?

"What are you doing?", he asked, puzzled.

Sometimes he should just stop talking and let me handle things.

"Shut up for now, would you?"

He frowned and opened his mouth to object, but I cut him off.  
"Just shut it, birthday boy." I simply couldn't suppress the urge to say that last part.

Aki still frowned and seemed dissatisfied, but his arm returned to his original place.

So I took up again where I had left off before.

Aki had never been one to make much noise. His breath was steady and even as it hit the crook of my neck. I watched his face out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were closed and the brows slightly furrowed.

I kept reminding myself over and over, this was just gonna be this one time that I had to endure this. But it was pure torture.

Aki's upper lip curled up an exiguous bit. The sound of his breathing was making the ring of the silence diminish in my ears.  
I took a deep breath, trying to keep my senses. I was going to finish this.

"D-damn, Shinji…"  
He really knew how to make things worse.

I turned my head to kiss him quickly as I noticed how he gritted his teeth und pulled me closer to himself. His breath was merely a hiss now, making something in my stomach go totally haywire.  
_Fuck you, Aki._

His voice escaped his throat just once, hushed, as he gripped my back and crushed the air from my lungs. Watching his expression and biting my lip, I waited until I felt his body relax beneath me.  
Reaching for the tissue box, I tried to act indifferent like ever, even though my insides were churning up.  
Since I noticed that Aki's chest was still heaving, I decided to control myself just now and leave him be, so I turned on my back and stared at the ceiling.  
What would he do? What did he_ wanna _do?  
No, the actual question was: Would I let him?

I felt him steer beside me and he reached for my face – a petty thing he always liked to do.

Turning my head to look at him, I flinched when I found blazing sparks were I was expecting his usual calm chocolate eyes.

He lifted himself up and crawled on top of me, sending bolts of lightning through my veins. Aki started kissing all over my face, throat and chest. Sweet, fleeting kisses, which he would totally unnerve me with. Actually, unnerving was the right expression now also, but in a whole different way.

Aki's hands pressed my shoulders into the mattress. I felt his weight on me. His skin that was so much softer than mine. His lips at the hollow in my throat. His nails digging lightly into my shoulders. The scent of his shampoo that smelled so familiar.

I was totally lost.

However, I managed to keep an indifferent face. That shithead didn't have to know how much he affected me.

My eyes flew open, when I suddenly heard the sound of a drawer being rummaged through.

I looked at what Aki had in his hand and knew that we were gonna pass over to the next phase.

I was done for.

The way he kissed me then; I was positive I knew what he wanted.

One of his arms snaked around my lower back.

Shit, was he really gonna do this?

As he reached for the lube, it was too much for me, the rational part of my mind was switched off. Just the thought of what he was about to do with me and that I'd actually wanted to give him his way, made me want to escape. I really wanted to see this though, but I couldn't. I couldn't let him dominate me in this… way.

But my desire for him was simply too urgent to think clearly about what I _should_ do, what was right.  
I ripped the lube from his grip and rolled over, burying him beneath me.  
"Dammit!"  
Now I was the one whose hand slid down the other's back.  
Beginning to do what was necessary, I felt his fingernails dig into my shoulder painfully hard; I knew how he hated this and that he liked to show me. He even bit me slightly, but I ignored it.  
I hoped this was sufficient now, but I didn't care; really, I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Come on." Aki's hands were tangled in my hair and rough on my scalp.

He reached out to hand me a condom he had stored in his bedside table. The thought, that he had actually planned ahead and bought that stuff, sparked somewhere in my mind, but my head was too fuzzy to make a taunting comment about it.

I tore the package open and slipped the condom over.

The moon was making a vivid play of light and shadow on Aki's skin, showing me every bone and muscle, as he turned over.

I let myself sink down, so that my chest touched his back. Kissing his neck, I grazed the skin lightly with my teeth and breathed his scent in.

He glanced at me with a look in his eyes of which I couldn't tell whether it was tenderness or impatience.

But I took that as my signal either way.

I heard Aki gasp lowly and I hoped it was not because of pain, but my mind was reeling too much to really care.

It felt too good.

Now, since I still had some willpower left, I lifted one of my arms and reached around Aki's waist. He gasped again, but this time I knew that it was not out of pain.

As time flew on, I couldn't hold the weight of my head anymore and buried it at the crook of Aki's neck.  
A thunderstorm began to build up in my ears, where there should have only been the sound of our breathing; every noise Aki made went directly into my nerve tracks.

Having my nose and mouth pressed to his nape, I breathed him in and moved my lips over the skin.

Aki began to mumble something unintelligible in-between breaths, making my head spin. Everything was becoming a typhoon behind my closed eyelids; I grasped for something. Was it his arm?  
I heard my own breathing becoming faster and louder, echoing off the walls.

I couldn't take much more.

Aki's sounds were driving me crazy and he was so warm, so fucking warm. He tensed beneath me and he felt so good, he felt so good.

Everything felt _so _good.

I tightened my grip on him and pressed my chest against his back with all strength I had left, leaving me in utter blackness as the storm in my ears crashed down.

* * *

I reluctantly opened my eyes and blinked. I didn't want to emerge from the comfortable darkness of the last minutes.  
Shinji's weight on my back started to become unpleasant.  
"Get off.", I complained.  
He grunted, clearly annoyed, but rolled over anyways.

I reached for the tissues; I was always the one who had to do all the work. It was so like him, pushing everything onto me, while he just lay around, useless.  
Even though I'd never admit it, I loved this kind of moments. Right after we slept together I would watch Shinji, when his eyes were still closed. It were only those moments where I didn't have to expect to hear the usual insults, no matter what I did.

After retrieving the blanket, which was lying abandoned on the floor near the bed, I lay down next to Shinji. His eyes were still shut.  
"Hey." I touched Shinji's face lightly.

"What?", he snarled, snapping his eyes open. Guess the moment was over.  
I leaned over to kiss him.  
"Tch…", he made as I pulled away. "Why are you playing nice? Aren't you pissed?"  
Frowning, I stared at him, being totally clueless.  
He _had _been acting strangely this night, but this was… just random.

Even though I had to admit, that I had been unusually arrogating, this would never unsettle Shinji like that.  
"What? Why should I be pissed off?", I asked.  
He looked at me as if I had said something absolutely irrational just now, even though _he _was the one being illogical.  
"Because you didn't get what you wanted…"  
Now that he mentioned it, there had been moments I had not had the slightest idea what was going on in his mind. One instant he let me have my way as much as I wanted, the next he pushed me violently into the mattress. Totally strange.

And then there was this thing about not letting me return what he did to me. How could he say that I didn't get what I wanted?  
"I got more than I wanted.", I stated truthfully. "So what's your point?"  
I knew Shinji well enough to see that he was clearly taken aback.  
"But you… you wanted to…" He frowned.  
I still didn't get this. Really, what the hell should I have wanted? He did so much for me today, what could I want more?

Shinji turned his head away from me.

But what did it matter…

I sighed.  
"Let's just sleep, ok?"  
Shinji made some kind of muffled sound, but didn't seem to have any objections.  
I smiled about what an idiot he was. Thinking that it wasn't sufficient what he had done. I didn't want to know how much money he had paid for the ingredients of my food…

I just wanted to close my eyes, when a question popped up in my head.  
"Shinji, how the _hell _did you manage to scrape the money for my food together? You didn't…?!"  
"Tch…", he laughed right into my ear. "Piece of cake."


End file.
